Glorfindel's Fall
by Althelas
Summary: COMPLETE! No Slash; No MS; I suck at summaries, so please drop in and find out what the twins do to poor Glorfindel.
1. Default Chapter

****

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and his family and of course NLC. This is written for fun. I make no money with it., unfortunately. ;-)  
  
**A/N:** I know you are all waiting for another chapter of Moonlight and Shadow. But this particular plot-bunny gave me no peace before I had written this little story. When I started it, it was supposed to be a tiny little humorous fic but after the first pages it turned into something completely different.

Enjoy it and let me know, if you like it.

Thank you Ashley again for erasing my mistakes.

Thank you San, Trinka and Alina for your encouragement.

**Glorfindel's Fall**

**Chapter 1**

**  
  
**  
It was one of that hot summer days in Imladris which invited everybody to hang around idly in the sun, having a picnic or taking a swim in the river or one of the ponds.  
  
That was exactly what the three beings did at that moment.  
  
The elves had taken 6 year old Estel out to the practicing field after the little one had pestered them for three days now with his newest wish: what he wanted to do when he was an adult.  
  
It all had started 1 year ago, when Estel wanted to become a wizard – the white wizard of course, nothing less. After that he had wanted to become a healer, a gardener, a cook, a stable hand, a minstrel – singing was not the point that lead him to this decision, but the fact that minstrels were the last ones who left the feasts – and his latest addition to this list was a warrior. The little one wanted to become the fiercest warrior in Middle Earth, and so he had been asking every single day if he would be allowed to practice with the warriors.  
  
The elves could withstand his pleading puppy eyes for three days, but now their resolve had faltered, and somehow they had managed to persuade Estel to only watch the warriors this time, and join in later.  
  
On this morning the twins and Estel had left the house to watch the warriors practising their skills with swords, knifes and bows.  
  
The cooks had prepared some food for the three of them and later the twins wanted to show Estel how to fish. Maybe they would be able to catch something for dinner.  
  
By now the elves were lying lazily on the spread blankets and enjoyed the warm sun that caressed their features.  
  
Estel laid on his stomach, head braced on his hands, his feet crossed at the ankles wiping them up and down, while he watched Glorfindel and one of the guards sparring with their training swords.  
  
With brows knitted, nibbling on his lower lip Estel watched every move the two warriors made with deep concentration. His gaze swept from the warrior to Glorfindel and back. After watching them for a little while more he suddenly jumped on his feet and ran as fast as his sturdy legs could carry him towards the combatants.  
  
His brothers were totally caught off guard, so when they jerked out of their lazy state Estel had made the half way to the warriors. Running after him Elladan reached the young one just in time to grab him on the collar of his shirt and jerk him back into safety before he could be hit by one of the blades.  
  
"What are you think you are doing?" Elladan yelled at him.  
  
"I wanted to stop Glorfindel" Estel replied innocently.  
  
"Why do you want to stop Glorfindel?" Elladan asked while giving Glorfindel a look of apology and turning around to go back to their place.  
  
Placing Estel on the blanket, Elladan sat down cross-legged in front of the boy. His twin also settled down again, and watched Elladan, while he tried to find out the reason as to why the boy had put himself in danger.  
  
"Can you not see it?" Estel asked with confusion written all over his face.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"The warrior who is fighting with Glorfindel is sick."  
  
The elves turned round and looked over to the warrior. He looked perfectly fine to them.  
  
"Oh, come on, you must be able to see it." Estel said. "Look at him, he is sweating."  
  
"Yes, but he is fine. It is really warm and even elves can sweat." Elrohir tried to explain.  
  
"He is panting as well."  
  
"Estel, they are practicing for hours now and do you even think he would not pant? He is fine!"  
  
"No, he is not fine, his face is red. He surely must have a fever." Estel stubbornly stated.  
  
"Estel, would you please stop, He is as healthy as an elf can be." Elladan groaned out.  
  
"All right, but why does Father always tuck me in my bed and tells me that I'm sick when I'm looking like this?"  
  
"Because you are human, and humans get sick from time to time." Elladan tried hard to suppress a chuckle while he tried to convince his youngest brother that all was well.  
  
"Will I look like him when I will practice like them?" Estel asked and pointed a finger to the elves who had stopped now and headed back to the houses.  
  
"Yes, little one, when you start to practice you will sweat a lot that is for sure. But later when you are accustomed to the sword and the training, it will be less every time."  
  
Estel knitted his brows and pinched his eyes so that they were mere slits. The elves thought that they could see how his brain made overtime to work through the information he had gotten in the last minutes.  
  
For some minutes there was silence and the elves watched the child.  
  
"I do not want to become a warrior!" Estel's statement surprised the elves.  
  
"Why not?" Elladan asked confused.  
  
"Because it is not healthy and Father will tuck me in my bed every time I come back from a lesson because he will think that I'm sick." Estel said with a pout.  
  
That sent the elves into helpless laughter, Elrohir landed on his stomach and buried his face in the blanket while Elladan wrapped his arms around his mid section and toppled over shaking with laughter. Estel looked from one to the other innocently, not understanding what could be so funny.  
  
"Hey, that is not funny. I do not want to be tucked in my bed for days."  
  
"Estel, father knows the difference between sickness and sweating from daily trainings." Elrohir tried to regain his composure.  
  
Again silence engulfed the little group until...  
  
"Elladan, why do I get sick, and you not?" Estel asked his older brother. Elladan groaned and rolled his eyes. He knew what would come next.  
  
Elrohir knew it as well, and prepared to listen how Elladan would wind himself out of the doom that threatened to overwhelm him now in person of a very curious 6 year old human.  
  
"It is because you are human and humans get sick from time to time. Elves are immune to sickness."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Illuvatar had decided to create us like that."  
  
For a few seconds Estel was quiet, he sat cross legged on the blanket and did not move. Then...  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" That question was pressed out through clenched teeth by Elladan while his twin struggled to keep a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Why did Illuvatar make the humans sick?"  
  
Estel rolled his eyes, mirroring the gesture he had watched on his brother's face a little earlier. He could not understand why it took so long until Elladan understood that simple question.  
  
"Illuvatar created the humans and gave them the gift of mortality, and that included sickness."  
  
"Oh...oh, I understand."  
  
Elladan breathed a sigh of relief, laid back and tried to relax.  
  
"But why did Illuvatar not give sickness to the elves? You said that it is a gift, so did the elves not behave themselves so that Illuvatar had to punish and lecture them, like father does to me when I do something wrong?"  
  
The question reached Elladan's ears and burned its way to his brain. With a groan of frustration he pressed his hands to his ears; he did not want to hear another "Why?"  
  
In these seconds Elladan seriously pondered about the different possibilities to kill the little brat. By now the wish to strangle the boy or drown him in the river became more and more appealing. Then an idea struck him, and with his most innocent smile on his face he turned over to the child.  
  
"Why do you not ask Uncle Glorfy?"  
  
Elladan could hear a gasp from his twin as he heard him utter the warrior's nickname. They all knew that Glorfindel abhorred this short name and sending the child to him using this name was sending the boy to his doom.  
  
"See little one, _Uncle Glorfy_ is much older and wiser than all of us. He surely can tell you more about everything."  
  
"That is a good idea; Uncle Glorfy is really much wiser than you. He will know."  
  
With these last words Estel rose to his feet and turned around. "Where is Uncle Glorfy?"  
  
Elladan pointed to the forest where he had seen the elf lord disappear. "He left just a couple of minutes earlier in this direction. If you are fast enough, you can catch him before he reaches home."  
  
Estel started to run but was stopped by a hand bracing his arm.  
  
"Wait Estel, you will not venture into the forest alone." Elrohir tightened his vice-like grip a little when he felt that Estel tried to struggle his arm free of his grip.  
  
"We will go with you. Perhaps along the way we can teach you how to track down an elf."  
  
"Elladan, get up, I want to see _Uncle Glorfy's_ face when he has to answer all the questions this little human can have." 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one.  
  
**A/N:** There is not so much information about Glorfindel in the works of Prof. Tolkien. When he started to write LOTR , the Glorfindel of Gondolin and the Glorfindel of Imladris were different persons. Prof. Tolkien had only made a small note in one of his documents that both are perhaps the same person.  
  
I like the thought of an elf being pardoned and re-embodied by the Valar. Somewhere , I cannot remember where, I read about the rebirth of Glorfindel and this report said that the Valar restored his soul and his innocence because he had sacrificed himself for the sake of the fleeing people of Godolin, and that this was worth enough to be pardoned from the accusation of kin-slaying. When he had been embodied he was sent from the "Halls of Waiting" to Valinor, where he had to choose whether he wanted to live there or return back to Middle-Earth. There is a little argument about the time he came back, some notes say that he reached the shores in the middle of the second age and some say that he accompanied Mithrandir, when the wizard mad his appearance in the third age. For my story he is the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, and he came back to Middle-Earth in the middle of the second age.  
  
So, there is nothing told about his "private life" in Gondolin, if he had a family or not.  
  
But I believe he had.  
  
Thanks again to Ashley, my faithful beta. huggles  
  
I think I babbled enough for one story. ;-)  
  
Enjoy the story!

**Glorfindel's Fall  
**  
**Chapter 2**

**   
  
**  
Glorfindel was a little tired, for he had sparred the whole day with different young warriors and now the only thing he wanted to do was take a bath and relax a bit until he would meet his lady later in the evening.  
  
A smile appeared on his face when he thought of the elleth he had met close to 260 years ago during her visit in Imladris.  
  
She had accompanied a group from Lorien, who came over to bring new Lembas from the Lady of the Woods. He had not seen her before then so it had to be her first visit in Imladris.  
  
When he had his first look at her he was enchanted by her beauty and grace. Her movements reminded him so much of his late wife but her appearance was, of course, different. While his wife had silver tresses, Yáviëwen's hair shone in a deep red colour. Alkarwen had deep blue eyes while Yáviëwen's showed the green of a forest in summer – he had never seen in both of his lives a colour like that.  
  
He felt like drowning in those eyes when she looked at him on that faithful day. Glorfindel could recall everything from that day, but the time after her arrival was a blur. He knew that he had greeted the company properly, and nobody noticed his clumsiness in her presence. During dinner he could recall times when elves had to repeat their question, because had not paid attention to what had been said. On one time he had knocked over his goblet, because he had not watched his hands – so distracted he had been by her presence.  
  
He knew that Elrond had watched him closely, and he had noticed the knowing smile that had appeared on the face of the lord of Imladris. He felt guilty for feeling the way he did. He felt as though he were betraying his wife and knew not what to do.  
  
Nobody knew that the mighty Balrog slayer was at a loss of courage when it comes to elleths.  
  
As fierce as he could be in battle so shy he always had been when it comes to talking about emotions.  
  
Glorfindel had lost his family during the fall of Gondolin, where he had died also. He had mourned his wife and his children for millennia, not counted the time he searched for them in the Halls of Waiting. He could not find them there or later in Valinor, so he thought that they had to be alive and well in Middle-Earth.  
  
When he was allowed to come back he had searched all the elven realms but had not found them. Nobody had seen them after the fall of Gondolin, and every elf he asked told him the same, that they surely had died in the city.  
  
Glorfindel shook his head to free himself of the dark thoughts. This was not a day for mourning or brooding about what had might been possible.  
  
That was the past and he should look forward to the future.  
  
That was exactly what Elrond had told him one night decades ago, when they had sat together for a long time until Glorfindel was able to talk to his friend about the thoughts that tumbled around in his mind. He had not talked about Yáviëwen and his feelings about her, but about the loss of his family and his unsuccessful search for them.  
  
After this talk Glorfindel had found the courage to talk to Yáviëwen. She had visited Imladris countless times over those past decades but he had never found the right words to invite her, but encouraged by Elrond he had asked her, shortly after she had arrived, if she would give him the pleasure to take a walk with him through the forest.  
  
She had accepted his invitation immediately, as if she had waited for this to happen a long time ago. Since then every time she came to Imladris, they would meet and would have a walk. They talked a lot, about everything that came to their minds. They shared times of laughter and joy but until now he had not the heart to talk about his feelings. That would change tonight, that was what he had promised to himself, for he could not live on without knowing if she felt the same way he did or not.  
  
The excitement of meeting her helped him push aside the tiredness of a long day's work, but he still needed a bath and he knew the perfect place for it.  
  
It was one of the smaller waterfalls of Imladris, hidden in one of the valleys. It was only big enough to allow an adult elf stand in its waters, but the pond which was fed by the waters of the fall was deep, wide and... deep enough to swim.  
  
Glorfindel loved this place. He always came to that spot after sparring to swim. Sometimes he only sat on the bank and enjoyed the peace of this place. He had never met another elf here. Maybe they knew that this was his favourite place to relax and they respected his wish for solitude or perhaps when they did come over he was not around, he did not know and at that time he did not care.  
  
Tonight he would show Yáviëwen to this place and he wanted it to be a very special evening.  
  
His heart sped up a few beats when he thought about what he was up to do that night.  
  
This morning he had talked to the head cook and had asked to prepare a basket with some of her favourite foods. Later he would add one of the elder bottles of wine out of Elrond's cellars. Elrond was the only one who knew what he wanted to do tonight, and to say that his friend had been delighted would be the understatement of the century.  
  
When he had talked to Elrond about the wine, the lord had only raised one of his eyebrows with a knowing smile on his lips. Elrond had not uttered one word but his eyebrow spoke more than words could tell. So Glorfindel had told him everything. He was caught totally off guard when his old friend embraced him in a bear hug.  
  
"This is long overdue, my friend. Nobody should stay so long alone as you did. I wish you all the best and may the Valar bless both of you." Elrond had to promise him that he would not tell anybody about it and Glorfindel knew that his friend would stay true to his word.  
  
Reaching his destination, he took some deep breaths to inhale the sweet scents of the blooming flowers which covered the surroundings of the pond. Then he disrobed and folded his clothes to a neatly pack and laid them down on one of the boulders. He jumped into the water and savoured the cool water that caressed his skin.  
  
He swam over to the waterfall and stood up facing the rock wall behind the thin curtain of water. He leaned slightly forward until his forehead touched the mossy surface of the stone  
  
With a deep sigh he braced both of his hands beside his head and let the water run down over his shoulders and bare back.  
  
The streaming cold water massaged away the tension which lingered in his muscles. Slowly he relaxed, not noticing that he was watched by three pairs of watchful eyes.  
  
The twins held Estel between them as they entered the forest, following the path deep into the woods. From time to time they would show the little human the evidence that someone had passed a particular spot, like a bent down twig, turned over leafs and soft, barely visible footprints.  
  
They followed the tracks that left the path and led them through coppice.  
  
"This is not the way home!" Estel whispered. His brothers had told him to be as quiet as possible, so as to not alert their 'prey'.  
  
"Yes little one, but this is the way Uncle Glorfy took, and we are following his trail, remember?" Elrohir whispered back.  
  
Not far ahead they heard the sound of water pouring down a rocky surface, slowly and as quietly as possible the brothers sneaked up to the place.  
  
From all the things on Arda they expected, it had been definitely not the sight of a Glorfindel, naked as he had been the day of his birth, standing under a waterfall.  
  
"Wha... hmpp..." Estel's outcry was silenced by Elladan who clamped his hand quickly and tightly over Estel's mouth.  
  
He could not allow the young one to give away their presence right now. This situation was too good to be true and he would not allow such an opportunity to slip through his fingers.  
  
With a wide grin Elladan turned over to face his twin and was greeted by a grin, mirroring his own, on the face of Elrohir. The twins' brains always worked in the same way, so both of them were struck by the same idea in this moment.  
  
"hhmpff... hmmm." Estel struggled in vain to free himself out of his brother's grip. None of the twins paid attention to him until he sank his sharp little teeth into Elladan's finger.  
  
With a yelp Elladan quickly withdraw his fingers from the biting little human and shook them to ease the pain a bit.  
  
He glared down at Estel sucking on the little wound the human had caused.  
  
"Hey, that hurts!" He hissed, but Estel had folded his arms in front of his chest and stared back at him, his eyes challenging him.  
  
"What are you up to do?" He had heard rumours all around Rivendell about the famous pranks of his brothers, but he had never witnessed one of them. Maybe this was the moment, he would learn all about it.  
  
Excitement of being involved in a prank was clearly written all over his features.  
  
The twins simultaneously put a finger on their lips. "We have to be very careful." Elrohir explained. "See, Glorfindel is always alert and hard to catch unaware."  
  
"Look!" Elladan pointed a finger out to the pond. "Do you see the boulder over there?  
  
"Of course I can see the boulder. There are Uncle Glorfy's clothes on it."  
  
"Hurry up, we do not have so much time." Elrohir interrupted. "Little one, we are going to take away Uncle Glorfy's clothes and watch him. We'll see how he tries to get home without being seen."  
  
"Wait a moment, I have an idea." Elladan left them alone and returned back some minutes later carrying an armful of reed, he had collected a few paces away. "This will add more fun to the whole thing!"  
  
Elrohir did not get it and arched an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"If we are fast enough, we can leave him a present." Elladan answered the unspoken question.  
  
"Ro, you are the one with the fastest fingers. Would you plait the reed into a skirt, while I retrieve the clothes?"  
  
Elrohir took the reed out of his brother's arms and started immediately, to plait and weave the reed to some kind of skirt.  
  
Elladan watched Glorfindel for some more seconds, knowing that the elf could leave his place at any time, but Glorfindel made no move, so Elladan crept out of the trees and to the boulder, always having an eye on Glorfindel. He was sure that the elf could not hear a thing behind the thin wall of water, but better be careful than be caught.  
  
He grasped the pack and made his way back to his brothers. Elladan let the pack drop down beside his twin and took some strands of reed to help his brother finish their work. He bade Estel, who had helped Elrohir as best as he could, to watch Glorfindel. Should Glorfindel make a single move, the young one should tell them.  
  
From time to time Elladan cast a glance to where the elf lord stood, but nothing happened, for Glorfindel stood under the water like a statue. He wondered how long Glorfindel would stay under there. One thing was for sure, he could not stay there forever.  
  
Suddenly he felt a tug on his shirt.  
  
"He comes out!" Estel whispered.  
  
The twins exchanged a quick glance and looked over to the waterfall, only to see that Glorfindel was swimming back to the bank.  
  
"We must leave immediately."  
  
"What about the skirt? It is not finished!" Elrohir asked, his hands still busy with plaiting the strands.  
  
"We will leave it somewhere on the way, let's go now." Elladan commanded.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I just recognized that a part of the chapter is missing, so I post it again.

Hopefully complete .

Sorry, that it took so long before I noticed it.

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1

/bla/ Thoughts

"bla" speech

Enjoy reading and let me know if you like it or not.

Chapter 3

After standing under the water for close to an hour, Glorfindel felt refreshed and decided to return to finish his preparations for tonight.

Soon the sun would make place for the silver moon and he wanted the place to be ready by sunset.

Reaching the bank he walked over to the boulder where he had left his belongings, only to find it empty.

Frantically his eyes searched the grounds but he found nothing.

He heard the soft rustle of leaves and turned around quickly only to see a dark head disappear behind a tree.

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!" He yelled. "BRING BACK MY CLOTHES IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WILL REGRET IT! THIS IS _NOT_ FUNNY!"

/Especially not tonight/ he added in his thoughts.

Now he had to find a way to return to the house without being caught and that as fast as possible.

Squaring his shoulders he took his first step into the woods. Not far away he could hear a light laughter.

"Enjoy it as long as you are able to do. You will pay for this, I swear." Glorfindel muttered darkly under his breath as he clenched his fists.

He walked quickly through the forest, always alert. He did not want to be caught by someone, not because he was naked, but because of the fact that this pack of orcs, which Elrond called his sons, had caught him unaware and off guard.

Lost in his thoughts of plotting his revenge on the twins, he paid not much attention on the way in front of him.

He was jerked out of his dreams of strangling the twins or plunging them into an anthill when his toes were caught in a twine on the floor. Whirling his arms he tried to regain his balance, but it was too late.

He dropped forward and landed not very gracefully on his hands and knees in the middle of a half dry puddle of mud.

The soft substance welled over his fingers and the force of his impact sent some of the mud up to his face and covered his features with dark spots. Sitting up on his heels, he tried to wipe away the mud but the only thing he achieved was that he smeared the sticky substance all over his face.

With a frustrated groan he turned around to free his foot from the twine.

The moment he had it in his hands he felt the knots. Lifting the thing up in front of his face he saw that it was no ordinary ivy or vine but some kind of curtain, made of reed.

He heard the giggling of the twins and the light laughter of a child not faraway from his spot. These orcs had dragged the innocent, little human into _this_**. **He could not believe it.

He knew that they were watching him from a safe distance and he knew that they knew that he knew that they were there. They had built this trap, and from the look of it, they want him to wear that skirt. He would play along for a while but the time for revenge would come and then they would pay dearly for that.

Carefully he rose to his feet, fully aware of the slippery surface under him. Standing safe again outside the puddle he wrapped the _skirt_ around his waist and fixed it with a tight knot. He knew that he would reach his rooms unnoticed, so it did not bother about this ridiculous _outfit._

He brushed back his mud-caked hair, straightened his back and walked slowly down the path to the house.

In his current state, he could not use the main entrance, but he knew some more ways into The Last Homely House. The only problem was that all the ways into the house would lead him over open space. So he had to wait until the paths were clear.

By now it was dinnertime and soon the elves of Imladris would meet up in the large dining hall. He would wait until all of them were inside, then he could sneak over the place and enter the house over one of the balconies.

It satisfied him that the brothers would be late for dinner as well, because they would wait to see what he was up to, which was what he had thought they would do.

But they surprised him again.

When he reached the outskirts of the forest, he hid behind one of the large trees and prepared to wait. Suddenly he heard the sound of laughter coming from the other side of the courtyard. Glorfindel could not believe what he saw.

The twins emerged from one of the paths and headed towards the house, the little one between them, constantly babbling how funny Uncle Glorfy had looked sprawled naked in a puddle of mud.

The twins showed identical grins on their faces and apparently enjoyed the babbling of the child.

None of them urged Estel to lower his voice and so all the elves who were walking over the yard could hear him clearly.

Glorfindel felt heat rising up his face. He would not live this out.

With a groan he smacked his head against the rough bark of the tree. This had to be a nightmare and he wished to wake up in an instant, but the pain on his forehead taught him that he was wide awake.

"My Lord?"

He jumped by hearing the soft voice behind him. He had not noticed that someone had approached him. Glorfindel knew that voice and the elf to whom it belong very well.

/Please, oh Valar, please not her. What have I done to deserve this?/ He thought.

Slowly, he turned around to face Yáviëwen.

"My lord, what has happened to you?"

Too ashamed of his current state he dared not to meet her gaze and averted his eyes from her face. He could not answer, his throat felt so tight, like someone was strangling him.

Glorfindel heard the rustling of robes and then he felt the soft touch of her hand on his face.

Lightly she brushed away a few wayward hairs and cupped his chin with one hand, while the other kept on brushing the dirt away from his features.

She increased the pressure on his chin and forced him to lift his head.

He looked into her sparkling eyes and feared what he might find in the depths of them, but there was no pity or malicious joy. He saw only concern and something more, what he had not thought to see in them.

She held his face in both of her hands and brushed a thumb lightly over his lips before she leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss.

"You look like you became the victim of one of the twins' famous pranks." She stated. He did not trust his voice, so he only nodded.

"I think, I should go and bring you some clothes before someone else sees you like this."

Yáviëwen turned around and started to walk back to the house, but Glorfindel grabbed her by one hand and held her in place.

"How.." He winced when he heard how raspy his voice sounded. He cleared his throat and tried again. "How did you know that I'm here?"

"I heard the little one's story and went out to search for you."

Glorfindel groaned again and felt that the heat entered his face again.

Yáviëwen had watched him closely and suppressed a laugh when she saw that the tip of his ears had turned into a very interesting shade of red. "Please let me help you. You know that everybody had heard the tale now, and they are all waiting for you to show up."

Glorfindel saw his worst fears confirmed by her statement, and the only thing he wanted now was that Arda would open a gap and swallow him this instant.

"My lord, just wait here, I'll fetch you some clothes and when you are dressed we will go to dinner as usual."

"No my lady, we can not show up together, I do not want to compromise you with my presence."

Glorfindel answered her, eyes again fixed on the floor, and lightly shivering by the thought that she would be the target of the others' banter.

That way he did not notice the sadness that swept over her face for a brief moment, before she put up again her joyful expression. It pained her deeply to see this mighty elf shivering while he thought only of her well being.

Never before in her long life had she met someone like him, so strong but at the same time so vulnerable, so full of mirth and yet so sad at the same time, so self-confident but also very shy.

He hid it well but sometimes when he thought himself unnoticed she had seen the joyful façade fell, only for seconds but in these seconds he had shown his real self to everybody who would watch.

He was one of the eldest elves on Arda. She did not know if anybody knew how old he really was, but now he looked younger than the twin sons of Lord Elrond

When she first had met him all those years ago it had been this air of innocence around him that had captured her at once. Over the years she had tried to visit Imladris as often as possible but he had not tried to invite her or even speak to her more than necessary.

She had watched him blushing every time she had talked to him, but had pretended not to notice.

When he had finally invited her after long years of waiting she had been overjoyed, but she wanted him to make the first move and so she had waited patiently until today. And now she feared that she had gone too far by kissing him and what she feared most that he would withdraw from her.

Yáviëwen had watched many elleths who had tried in vain to capture the heart of the ancient warrior.

They had overwhelmed him with their attention and what she had noticed at one time was that he was not aware that the attention he received from the elleths was meant for him. On one of their long walks he had told her that the ladies always wanted to know everything about the twins and how they were. She had not told him that the ladies said that only to try to catch his attention. Yáviëwen could not understand why someone so experienced in life like him could be so blissfully ignorant when it comes to matters of the heart.

She did still not know his whole tale. She only knew what was common knowledge -that he had fought and died in Gondolin and had been sent back by the Valar some time in the middle of the second age.

Yáviëwen hopped that one day he would open up to her and tell her about his past. She would wait, there was time enough. They had an eternity.

"You could never compromise me. I know one thing for sure, many of the she-elves in the hall would be glad to be on your side." She assured him.

"Even when you look like an orc." She added seconds later to tease him.

She felt relieved when she noticed a little smile appear on his face. She touched his hand and gave it a soft squeeze before she once again turned around and finally walked away.

Glorfindel noticed that she went a few paces in the cover of the trees before she entered the courtyard from the other side. When she disappeared out of his sight he sat down and leaned his back against the trunk and waited.

It took not long before she returned, carrying a pile of clothes on her arms. When she approached he noticed that it all were his own clothes and he raised an eyebrow enquiringly.

"I asked Lord Elrond and he gave me those clothes."

She handed the bundle over to him and turned her back to him to give him some privacy. She heard the rustling of the fabric when he dressed and mere minutes later a still very dirty but never the less very impressive elf lord stood in front of her.

Yáviëwen eyed him from head to his still bare toes. She had forgotten about the boots, and dropped a curtsy.

"My lord, it would be a pleasure if you would accompany me to the dinner."

"The pleasure is on my side, my lady." Glorfindel answered with a smile on his face and a deep bow.

He offered her his arm and she took him by the elbow.

"I think, you should wash the dirt out of your hair, or else the people might think we had a little _accident _in the forest." This time both blushed by the thought of an _accident_ in the woods. But they regained their composure and headed for the house.

"So, my lord, would you tell me how you might want to pay that back to the twins? I see it in your eyes; you have already something in mind." She asked curiously.

Elrond watched the pair emerging out of the woods from the balcony of his study.

He had not returned to the dinner, after Yáviëwen had called him out to ask him for some clothes for Glorfindel.

Now he watched Glorfindel bending down to whisper something in her ear. Yáviëwen burst into laughter and Glorfindel joined her.

He had not heard what Glorfindel had told her, but when he should risk a wild guess, he would swear that it had to do with the twins. He had seen this particular expression on his friend's face more than often and he knew that his sons were in deep trouble.

He stayed on the balcony until the pair disappeared through one of the doors in the house. Then he decided that it was time to return to the hall. He wanted to know how this would end.

He did not know that he would have to wait much longer than a few hours.

Later that evening Glorfindel fetched the basket with the food and the wine, gathered a blanket and some torches and candles and left the house again.

He came back an hour later and met up with Lady Yáviëwen in the courtyard. They walked away in the direction Glorfindel had taken earlier and both did not come back until the next midday.

Elrond knew where they had gone and he had a special gift for his friend.

He knew that elves could be very curious, and he did not want the pair discovered so he had used his powers to create a barrier around the place, which no one could permeate, except those two.

With a smile on his face Elrond returned to the library, where he had ordered his sons to wait for him. Now he would have to tell them that some pranks are not as funny as they seem.

TBC


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: always the same, not mine

**Epilogue**  
  
** Two years later**

Glorfindel stood on the balcony of his rooms, cradling the bundle that was his 5 month old daughter close to his chest and watched as the twins entered the courtyard on their horses. They had been away with the rangers for some time and now they had returned.  
  
He had waited very patiently for this day when he finally would have his revenge. He snickered when he thought about how tense the twins had been over months after that day two years ago. Every time they had met him they had flinched and tensed up, as if they waited that he would kill them at once.  
  
He had lured them into false safety by doing nothing unusual. He had placed pranks on them, some with the help of Yáviëwen. He had been very surprised when he had found out that she had a lot of ideas for very good pranks.  
  
But today his wrath would finally find its goal.  
  
He had prepared the twins' rooms, knowing, that after such a long time on the road they would not pay much attention to their surroundings. The only thing both now wanted was a long, hot bath. Out of experience he knew that both would soak in their tubs for hours.  
  
He did not have to go to their rooms for the last preparations, for he had helpers, this time. So he would stay here, admire the sight of the little wonder in his arms, and wait for the things to happen.  
  
Glorfindel felt someone approach and need not turn around to know that it was his wife. She wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a little kiss.  
  
"It is all prepared, as soon as both of them are in the bath, the last pieces of fabric bigger than a hand will be removed from their rooms, except the special items of course." She reported with a wide grin. "But it will take some time, until they will notice.""  
  
"That is good." Glorfindel answered "So we have time to care for our little one."  
  
"How does she behave?" Yáviëwen asked and brushed with a finger over the tiny face of her sleeping daughter.  
  
"She behaves better than her mother sometimes does." With those words Glorfindel kissed his wife to silence her protests  
  
They had to wait for close to two hours until two outraged cries echoed through the halls of Imladris, followed by curses not many elves had heard in their life.  
  
"What do you think? Did we make the skirts for them a little too tight?" Yáviëwen asked faking innocence.  
  
Glorfindel could only laugh at that.  
  
Yes, today life was good and it would be even better now that he had fulfilled his wrath.  
  
The End

**A/N:** I did not know that this story meant so much to me until I had finished it. I never had in mind to write a romance (I do not like romances, really !).I can not tell you why, but this one felt right to write.

I never had the intention to create an OC as a love interest, but it happened and I will not waste her only for this story.

Yáviëwen will show up again in "Moonlight and Shadow", if she lets me use her. You have to know that she has a very strong mind in her head. g

The story of Glorfindel's family in Gondolin will also be told in "Moonlight and Shadow"

**To Reviewers:**

**Kellen, Any: **I'm glad you like it and thank you for telling me.

**Aragornwriter:** Thank you for putting me on your favourite list, I hope I can prove that I'm worth it. ;-)

**grumpy: **my most faithful reviewer, thank you so much for coming back, again and again. huggles


End file.
